Vivi meet Namine and Into the Darkness
This is Vivi meet Namine and Into the Darkness goes in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover Vivi is looking at the Old Mansion alone with Seifer and his gang, because he wants to find out about the Girl in the Old Mansion Vivi: Wow. I think I can go inside. He went inside and look around the White Room and he saw many drawing of Sora and his friend's Vivi: Wow. So, these heroes are Keyblade wielders? ????: Yes. Vivi: Huh? Who are you? Naminé: My name is Naminé. Vivi, don't you remember anything about your Past and your Adventures? Vivi: Uhhh. No. Naminé: It looks like you lost your memories about your Adventures and your Past. He look at the Drawing of Sora and his friends Vivi: Are those... Naminé: Yes, that's Sora, Donald and Goofy. You met them, right? Vivi: Sora.. Donald... Goofy... a drawing of Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Crash And those guys who save Seifer... Ryan... Sci-Ryan... Crash... Naminé: That's nice. But, Vivi... Don't you remember the People that they cared about you? Vivi: No. Naminé: Maybe I can help you remember anything. Take a look on that Drawing He look at the Drawing of Him and 7 People Vivi: That's me. Naminé: Yes, that's you. Vivi: And who are those? Naminé: That's Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, Freya, Quina, Eiko and Amarant. You were friends to them. Vivi: Yes. I think... Then Vivi has started to remember now, he remembers being with them on his Adventures Vivi: I remember... I meet Zidane, Dagger and Steiner in Alexandria, and I met the rest on my Journey. Naminé: That's Good, look at another drawing. He look at the Drawing and he saw a Drawing of Him and the Black Mages looks like him Vivi: What the? Who are they? Naminé: They are Black Mages, and they look just like you. Vivi: Wait. I think... I remember now. The way it happened. Then Vivi started to Remember, he remember he saw them created and in their Village Vivi: I remember, I saw them created in Dali Village. And then Meet them in Black Mage Village. Naminé: That's right. Now you remember everything. Vivi: That's right. I remember now. I meet Zidane and the others in Alexandria. And I know that I'm a Prototype from the Mist Continent. And... (Gasp and Sigh) And I'll be stop soon. I remember now, Mr 288 said that the Black Mage will stop for a whole year and they will be expired and die. So that means... I'll be stop soon and die... (Crying) And it's all because of Kuja, I hate him! He made all the Black Mages to kill everyone and turn them into Puppets! Naminé: Don't be sad. Vivi: (Crying) Thank you, Namine. Thank you for bringing all my old memories back. And I think I'll be stop soon, I guess I'll have to say goodbye to Seifer and his Gang now. Naminé: You'll do that. And Vivi, I don't think you'll be stop soon. Vivi: What do you mean? Naminé: It's been 2 Years, and you're still okay. Vivi: 2 Years? Wait.... You mean, I'm still okay? Naminé: Yes, that's right. And I think you weren't a Prototype from Kuja, I think that Someone just created you. Before your journey begins. Vivi: So wait, you mean I'm not... One of them, but the People from their world though I was one of them. Naminé: I think that they mistaken you as one of them. Don't you remember anything about your past? Vivi: You think you can repair my memoires? Naminé: I'm sorry, but I don't think have any memories about your past. Vivi look sad Naminé: It's okay, Vivi. And the only way to get your memories from your past, is for you to go on your Journey. Vivi: You mean, I have to leave the Town even Seifer and the gang? Naminé: Yes, just like Sora, Ryan and the other heroes. You have to go on your journey with your new allies. Once your journey begins, you'll memories will come back. Vivi: Ok. Bye. He's about to leave Vivi: Wait, Naminé... You said that their are other heroes like Sora and Ryan, do you know who they're names are? Naminé: They are... She disappeared Vivi: Huh. Funny. He left the Mansion and saw a Dark Portal and he saw Black Guilmon behind him Black Guilmon: Hello, Vivi. He knock him out and send Vivi in the Darkness Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3